FreezerBurn RWBY Ship
by RWBYShipper
Summary: Ruby and Blake want Yang and Weiss to be to together, read as they attempt to bring them closer!
1. To close for comfort

FreezerBurn

RWBY FanFiction

(All characters belong to Rooster teeth and neither do I own the right to any of these characters)

 **Chapter one: To close for comfort**

It was a normal day at bacon academy, Ruby was first out of bed and Blake reading her favourite book before getting ready for the days beginning. As for the Ice queen and the brute, they both managed to find time to sleep in.

Ruby walks over to Weiss as she was quietly snoozing "Weiss! It's time to get outta bed..." Weiss gently opens her eyes to see the beloved leader Ruby rose in front of her view

"Just five more minutes..." the heiress begs, but while Weiss was being dealt with yang, on the other hand, was kept asleep until mishap or not Blake kicked yangs face "AH BLAKE WATCH YOUR LEG WILL YA?" Then Weiss slowly walks up to the closet to get her uniform.

"Hey, Ruby what day is it?"

"Friday of course!"

Weiss and Yang both silently cheer as the next day they have there sleeping chance, Yang walks up to the closet as well as Weiss both claiming uniform when Yang lost foot and fell on Weiss direct chest. "Oh geez sorry!" Yang exclaimed, but as they know they both blushed as the feeling was an explosion of emotions as their breasts touched. Both knew that something between them would happen, but when and how?

Later that day during fords class he was talking about the correct way to posture as a huntress/Huntsman, But as Ruby and Blake were hoping something between Weiss and Yang, they both noticed they were on the left and right sides of the middle which was Weiss and Yang. Ruby trying not to get caught, threw a note to Blake behind Weiss and Yangs backs, the note read: **Hey Blake, I got a great Idea! Let's move closer to the two so they can move closer to each other! Blake, we got one shot and one shot only wait for my signal!**

The Redhead leader directed Blake with a finger countdown and they both suddenly kept moving closer to Yang and Weiss so there to close for comfort. Weiss noticed her constant moving to Yang and endured it. Yang knew the same and as the heiress and let it happen.

Their plan was working perfectly and both with cocky smiles while doing it. Yang, with not much room to spare, put her hand on Weiss' leg so some room could be spared for both of there hips.

Weiss blushed as Yang put her hand closer to her, Yang was nervous at what she would say, but out of the blue Weiss put her hand on top of Yangs hoping for a positive reaction. Until they both looked at each other's hands on one and other and then looked at each other with direct eye contact ignoring fords distant mumbles "Hey Weiss..." Yang said "Yeah?".

"Would you like to go out to vale with me tonight?"

"Definitely!"

Yang shyly grinned at the heiress at her positive answer and felt glee in her. Ruby and Blake looked at each other with cheer as they achieved there goal!

Later on that day Weiss and Yang met outside wearing the best outfits they had, looking the best, smelling the best and acting the best. "So shall we head off?" Weiss grabbed Yangs and in a 'holding hands' grip, "Ladies first!" Weiss said with a side she never showed.

First off they headed to the cinema to see the new action and adventure flick 'A time for terror' And during the movie, Weiss showed a side of liking that she had never had before, she and Yang both had a thing for action movies! So both shared popcorn until both hands met while grabbing a piece while a lesbian romance scene appeared on the movie screen. They both looked at each other and smiled as they both knew the outcome of this night.

Yang thought of a fun joy sexual Idea and got off her chair and sat on Weiss lap creating a large oft from Weiss as the blonde woman laid her head on The heiress' shoulder. Weiss blushed at the sight and endured more of it.

 **The end of chapter one**

 **Thanks for reading my fan fiction on Yang x Weiss! Soon will come, how do you think Weiss and Yang will finish the date? Find out next time!**


	2. A night to never forget about

FreezerBurn 2

RWBY FanFiction

(All characters belong to Rooster teeth and neither do I own the right to any of these characters)

 **Chapter two: One night never to forget**

As Yang had her head on Weiss shoulder they didn't realise the movie had ended until the cinema lights lit up the room once again so both stood up and Yang already had there next location planned, it was a pizza joint in the middle of vale and had great pizzas as well as desert! As back at the dorm Blake and Ruby starred at either there scroll or book, until both there eyes met and released that Yang and Weiss were still on the date, and kept wondering to themselves how it was going, and what they were doing.

Yang and Weiss at the pizza joint were laughing and getting to know each other as themselves and likes and dislikes, strangely enough both had very common interests. So as the pizza came Weiss ordered a plain pepperoni pizza and Yang a meat lovers pizza, as both were eating. "Hey Yang wanna try some of my pizza?

"Sure Weiss! And in the mean time wanna try mine?"

Both agreed to exchange a slice of pizza but through a fun romantic way, feeding it to each other. Both giggled and burst into laughter at the mishaps until Yang told Weiss that the desert was coming, Luckily for Yang she did her research before leaving and knew exactly what Weiss indeed pleasured and enjoyed. So as indeed Weiss had a Vanilla Cheesecake and Yang a Chocolate Mud cake, they both enjoyed each of there company's and enjoyed both the movie and the dinner plus desert.

Yang mentioned how good the mud cake was while Weiss the same, until Weiss asked Yang to eat some of her cake through feeding it to each other, Weiss spoon fed it to yang, but Yang held nothing back and told Weiss to shut her eyes, then Weiss felt her lips connected to Yangs, they were kissing and through tongue Yang transferred the Mud cake to Weiss mouth, trying to hold back Weiss still realised that she was in public and both Yang and Weiss wanted more of each other right at this second.

So as quick as possible Yang paid the bill for the food and both set of for a night they shall not forget.

Back at the team RWBY dorm Ruby and Blake were waiting for there teammates to return to the dorm but never showed up as they rented a motel room so they didn't disturb the rest of the team and yet Ruby was notified that Yang and Weiss would be staying else where that night.

So Blake and Ruby both sat on opposite beds bored and wondering what to do that night until Ruby asked Blake if she knew what it was like to kiss girls. Blake answered with a yes as she had a lip connection with lida once. Ruby wanted to try herself and test on Blake so Ruby stood up walked over to Blake and passionately kissed her. When disconnected Ruby said " Huh, not bad Blake I see you brush you teeth!" " What...Just...Happened..." as Blake was in shock.

"Well Blake, I kissed you on the lips!"

"Why?"

"Eh, Curiosity! Well if your that shocked we shall never speak of this again..."

"Ugh, deal!"

As Ruby and Blake shacked hands to show there agreement to each other

 **Next time what do you think Yang and Weiss will do in the room? Find out next time!**


	3. A sexual interaction

FreezerBurn 3

RWBY FanFiction

All characters belong to Rooster teeth and neither do I own the right to any of these characters

 **Chapter 3: A Sexual interaction**

As of the last few interactions Weiss and Yang had before this was like no other, This was the one moment that changed there opinions on each other for the rest of there lives as it is. They both had bought them a Nice motel room for the night they shall embrace as there own. They had told there team mates of the RB.

They bought this room so they didn't disturb there resting team mates while they had there fun. Yang and Weiss kicked open through the door as they were rapidly kissing each other through the hallway showing there current position at what they were going to do In there time together.

Yang slowly took her dress off trying not to interfere with there kisses, Weiss did the same so then they were both stripped to the bra and panties while still managing to keep there kissing position but this time they were both moving there hands among each of there bodies as they desired more of each other so they could feel the satisfaction of there bodies. Yang departed from the kiss and started moving down Weiss neck slowly kissing her creating large moans from Weiss, Yang was satisfied at her accomplishment of Weiss moan and decided to move down to here hips to create more sexual interactions between the two. As sudden as it gets Yang made a cocky grin while kissing and pulled Weiss panties down.

"Oh Yang! Don't ever stop!"

"Hehe, I wasn't planning to…"

As Yang went down under to continue the tension by putting her tongue in between Weiss crotch and started to have a little fun with it, "OH YANG!" Weiss moaned as Yang was quickly moving her tongue around inside her while Weiss could do nothing else but enjoy its great feeling. After a while of Yangs little joy ride, Yang moved her head up to Weiss until direct contact was made and then again both lips met each other and so the beginning was then repeated and until Yang and Weiss this time found there way to the bed so they can continue there sexual time, as then Yang started to move her tongue into the mouth of Weiss and Weiss quite enjoyed the time with Yang that she spent with her.

Now it was Weiss turn to please Yangs desires and did so excreted from Weiss made a pleasant move to Yang with a way to please her by simply kissing her all the way down her body fully striping her all the way down so Weiss simply started kissing on Yangs nipple creating a sweet moan from Yang.

Yang went from the one being the person to satisfy but then went to being the one satisfied and with that came the loud moans for the Job Weiss has done with her.

"Yang… I Love you so much I can't take it!"

"OH WEISS YES!"

Yang moaned as Weiss delivered the final kiss, and for then would she eventually come up with a new way to enjoy each other by letting her vagina collide with hers and by simply spitting on both of theres and merging them together so that they could both have satisfied reactions, and indeed so they did.

And as sudden as it started they both moved there way back up to each other and started kissing again to continue to help each other fell good and make the feeling grow.

So after there kissing and moaning for each other, Weiss simply just laid on top of Yang and Yang feeling Weiss breasts on top of her

"Weiss, I really enjoyed tonight…"

"Same thing, and thats why I truely love you…"

So after Weiss laid next to Yang they held hands as they both slowly went to sleep.

The next day they both woke up at similar times embracing that this day was a weekend, they both managed to wake up and get out of bed despite how tired they both were from the earlier night. Weiss asked Yang if they would like to shower together, through agreement both got out of bed and walked to the shower to wash up from the last night, in the shower Weiss grabbed the soap and washed Yangs back, Yang was blushing as Weiss did so. The it was Weiss turn to get washed, but from the back Instead of Yang scrubbing the soap across Weiss she hugged her from the back and kissed her shoulder Weiss grinned as she said "Yang, I love you so much" said the heiress as she was letting herself get shoulder get taken over with kisses.

Weiss turned around as Yang stopped and passionately kissed her and they both proceeded to wrap there arms around each other and continue to hold a passionate kiss for at least 26 seconds, when they broke apart for a breath they proceeded to kiss again feeling the warm water shower over them.

They both looked at each other before proceeding to kiss again but then Yang but her hand around Weiss so it was like a hugging position and proceeded to French kiss passionately as they let the warm drops of water fall over them as they kiss over and over again.

"Weiss…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think were gonna tell the others?"

"No Idea"

Weiss said as they both giggled in glee, so after there discussion thus continued to kiss each other.


	4. The lesbian explanation

FreezerBurn 4

RWBY FanFiction

All characters belong to Rooster teeth and neither do I own the right to any of these characters

 **Chapter 4: The lesbian explanation**

The day was continued from last chapter but Weiss and Yang were drying each other with a towel after their romantic night together and because they had a sexual shower together, they also decided to have on last final touch of each other before leaving the room and continuing to head to a airship to take them back to beacon academy were they shall meet there team mates again to tell them about their reveal.

On the airship back to beacon those two couldn't resist but look at each other with glee until Yang broke it with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"How do you think we'll tell them Yang?"

"Well, I was hoping they will understand just by showing our love…"

"That could work…"

As they continued to chat about explanations and reasons the airship arrived at beacon academy and they left with them holding hands with one last final kiss before heading off into the academy. Blake and Ruby saw them holding hands through the window and stared down with glee, they were going to mention when they saw them kiss but then they thought they shouldn't say anything incase they get to shy to admit it.

Weiss is the first to knock on the door as they reach their destination, they both stare at each other with a grin before they declare their relationship. "Hey you two! How was your night?" Ruby said with a questionable but joyful expression. "Lets just say… It was a great one" Says Yang as she moved her eye focus to Ruby. "Hey Ruby is that black lipstick?" Says Weiss as she examined he lips, Ruby looked at Blake as Ruby realised their kiss that fateful night. "Oh, about that… Hehe just trying on some lipstick!" But Weiss and Yang noticed it was kind of smudged on her lips like it was kissed on, They both looked at Blake who was terrified about if they will find out or not.

Blake carefully covered her lips with her hand so no one noticed as so, Weiss announced everyones attention except Yang of course. "Ruby, Blake… we both have something to tell you…" Weiss then looks at Yang to confirm it. Yang then looks at Ruby and Blake as Weiss squeezes her hand a little tighter "Were… I mean…" Weiss grins and whisper in Yangs in ears that she'll take over, "Yang and I are… Were a thing now! And for this I hope you still accept us" Weiss said as fast as she could so she could let it out.

Ruby and Blakes faces lit up as they heard this great news and made that stereotypical glee cheer as most younger females do, They both started to talk all about how they did it, what their date was like and even… Did they do it? This made the two girls shy and blush and look away from the two curious girls. This made them disappointed but they knew they weren't ready to explain details or description yet.

Once Ruby and Blake realised they should be left alone both looked at each other and made hand signals to retreat out of the room to give those two some alone time.

"Well… Blake and I were just about to head out! Aren't we Blake?"

Blake still starring in amazement at those twos love accomplishment was suddenly taken out of la la land by Rubys hard elbow to the shoulder.

"OH RIGHT! I mean… we were just heading out!"

Both left starring out the two with glee then suddenly slamming the door closed leaving the premisses. Yang and Weiss walked over to the bed and sat down, Weiss was biting her lip as Yang put her hand on Weiss leg they both starred direct eye contact to each other as they might easily redo their previous night together, A room to themselves a nice setting and tone as well as each others company to finalise it.

Yang moves her hand from it's previous position and moves it near Weiss dress as they would treat Weiss to a feeling of amazement, Yang then moved her head closer to Weiss but as misfortune has it Jaune and Pyhrra both pushed open the door to see both Weiss and Yang kissing, they both started the same sentence before seeing those two. Yang and Weiss quickly disconnected their lips creating a moist sound, Jaune and Pyhrra both stare in amazement.

"Uhhh…. Hate to um interrupt but…. Do you have any um…"

Then Pyhrra quickly interrupts,

"Pancake Mix!"

They both smiled awkwardly and said that they will try another dorm Weiss and Yang still shocked from this disturbance that had just stopped their loving moment, The two realised they forgot to lock the door… So as so Yang got up closed and made sure to lock the door and lay on the bed beside Weiss. Weiss then lays down next to Yang and start to giggle as they both thought how unexpected that was.

Yang then gently and slowly kisses Weiss as Weiss then pulls Yangs head in for a more fierce kiss, but then the door knocked… Both were annoyed as they just begged for their privacy. Weiss opened it to see alone standing their Pyhrra with a basket of muffins, Yang still lying on the bed sits up to the smell of them, "I'm well were so sorry to have interrupted your um…" Then Jaune appears from the corner "MOMENT!". Pyhrra then pushes Jaune back into the corner and drops the basket of muffin and ran.

The to look at each other as Weiss picks up the muffins with a one in it Weiss reads it aloud "Dear beloved couple, Ugh why Pyhrra? Im sorry for Jaune and I to have interrupted you and we apologise we these delicious muffins!" Weiss walks over to Yang as she locks the door and Weiss split a piece of one of the muffins and fed it to Yang both of them started to fierce as it was kiss again.

They both of them disconnected from the kiss to move the muffins of the bed and then proceeded to kiss again, Both of them looked out the window to see the evening light, Then Weiss asked Yang if she would like to join her in the shower.

Yang agreed as they both took each others cloths off and proceeded to walk in the shower. Blake and Ruby walked into the room later as quite as possible and peaked into the bathroom to see Weiss and Yang kissing in the shower while both feeling each other and their wet but soft bodies, They both smiled at the site of those two and quietly closed the bathroom door to not disturb them.


End file.
